disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fix-It Felix Jr.
Fix-It Felix Jr. is a major character in Disney's 2012 animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. He is the beloved star of the 8-bit video game Fix-It Felix Jr., in which he serves as Niceland's resident handyman and the nemesis of Wreck-It Ralph. As an homage to the classic arcade era of gaming, Felix was conceptualized as a good-natured icon in the vein of characters like Mario or Pac-Man. Background In Fix-It Felix Jr., Felix and his coworkers live in the quaint town of Niceland. Per the game's storyline, Felix saves the town's apartment building, and its inhabitants, from being destroyed by a hulking man named Wreck-It Ralph. To everyone in Niceland, Felix is the poster boy for goodness. According to Ralph at the beginning of the film, Felix's magic hammer was given to him by his father, Fix-It Felix, Sr. The Magic Hammer has the ability to fix anything and everything, and can even heal an injured character. Official Description :Felix is the very popular star of ''Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland's hammer-wielding maintenance man who's beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin' all of Ralph's wreckin', this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise, and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being "The Good Guy" just doesn't compute.'' Development In the earliest stages of the film's development, Felix was actually the protagonist of the story, while Ralph served as a secondary foil. Writer Phil Johnston believed Ralph was the more compelling character to center a movie around, specifically in terms of character growth; Felix was demoted to a supporting role as a result, but remained a prominent figure in the overall story.Wreck-It Ralph Blu-ray and digital: Bit by Bit: Creating the Worlds of Wreck-It Ralph Interestingly, Felix was initially meant to accompany Ralph, and later Vanellope, during their travels throughout Sugar Rush (then known as Candy Hollow). He assisted the duo in building Vanellope's kart by enduring King Candy's various mini-games and was also present when Vanellope introduced Ralph to her home in Diet Cola Mountain. When with Vanellope, Felix played very much along the lines of a responsible, albeit worrisome parent. Despite the fact that these early sequences played a pivotal role in identifying Felix's character, he was later dropped from a majority of Ralph and Vanellope's adventure, as the filmmakers felt his inclusion may distract from the development of their relationship.Wreck-It Ralph Blu-ray and digital: Alternate & Deleted Scenes (audio commentary) There was also a subplot involving Felix and Ralph, in which the former had fallen in love with Sergeant Calhoun (a concept that remained in the film), while the latter conceived a lie that claimed Calhoun had mutual feelings. Personality Felix was programmed to be the ultimate "good guy". He is charming, warm, gregarious, and well-loved all throughout the arcade, and more specifically, the in-game neighborhood of Niceland. To the Nicelanders, Felix is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Felix as their noble leader and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. By the start of the film, such treatment has been accustomed to Felix for thirty years, and although his ego has never inflated as a result of this, he was extremely ignorant towards the feelings of Ralph, who received the complete opposite from both the Nicelanders and the arcade denizens. Felix was never downright unkind to Ralph (he felt emotionally comfortable enough with the bad guy to vent about his problems, and even his romantic relations). Rather, he simply never took the bad guy's perspective into consideration, simply seeing their roles and treatment as the natural order of their lives as video game characters. He didn't seem too opposed to the idea of Ralph joining their festivities but was often pressured to turn the bad-guy away, and passively made attempts to do so to avoid confrontations, proving he was aware of the bad blood amongst heroes and villains in the arcade, and simply sought to avoid it via segregation, whenever possible. Being a product of his time, Felix is also deeply naive and optimistic to a fault, which can at times make him appear childish and unrealistic. After Ralph embarks on a game-jumping adventure, Felix's heroism is put to the forefront as he takes the matter of returning Ralph home and saving his cabinet into his own hands. Throughout the adventure, he faces trials and tribulations that mirror that of Ralph's own experiences—being rejected, treated like a criminal, and faced with both emotional and physical misfortune. Felix laments his troubled experiences with Ralph and exclaims that the bad-guy doesn't know what such treatment feels like, confirming how little he truly knew of his colleague. This would eventually lead the two down a path of mutual understanding, and Felix would immediately compensate for the years of neglect by assisting Ralph in selflessly protecting Vanellope von Schweetz. By the time their adventure is over, Felix is shown to have grown a fondness and appreciation for Ralph, which is solidified by Felix's use of the term "brother" when referring to the bad-guy. Physical appearance Felix is a diminutive man with fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He wears a blue plumbers outfit with a white undershirt, and brown boots and gloves His cap is also blue and has his initials detailed on it. Like the other characters from the film, Felix's appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (and it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt with rolled up sleeves and a sightly different utility belt. However, it changed into a blue short-sleeved shirt with a name tag on it and the belt's appearance changed as well. His facial expressions and hairstyle are also very similar to his own voice actor's, Jack McBrayer. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph In the video game world of ''Fix-It Felix Jr., Felix and the Nicelanders are celebrating the game's 30th anniversary, though one character is left out purposely: Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of the game. During a party on the dance floor, Ralph arrives, and the Nicelanders tell Felix to shoo him away. Felix is nervous to do so, as he doesn't have the heart to turn Ralph away. After an awkward greeting, Felix invites Ralph in, but the Nicelanders are less than amused. The mayor of Niceland, Gene, begins to lose his patience with Ralph, who has been feeling shunned by the Nicelanders because of his role as the bad guy. Felix tries to stop Gene and Ralph's arguing, but the two are too heated in the moment. Ralph is eventually pushed to destroying the anniversary cake, proving Gene right that Ralph is just the "bad guy that wrecks the building". Ralph then leaves for Tapper's in a huff, claiming he was going to find a medal to prove to everyone that he can be a good-guy. The next morning, a player, Moppet Girl, prepares to play Fix-It Felix Jr. but Ralph is nowhere to be found, much to Felix's confusion. Felix sneaks off the screen and rushes to Ralph's brick pile home, but Ralph is absent. The Nicelanders begin to panic over Ralph's mysterious disappearance, just as Moppet Girl notifies Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, about the problem. Believing the game to be on the fritz, Litwak plasters an "out of order" sign on the cabinet screen, darkening the world of Niceland and throwing the Nicelanders into panic once more, fearing they'll be unplugged without Ralph. An optimistic Felix calms the crowd, believing Ralph may have simply fallen asleep at Tapper's again, just before receiving a visit from Q*bert, who tells Felix that Ralph has gone to Hero's Duty. Felix heads off to find him, but when he arrives, he is attacked by the game's lead character, Sergeant Calhoun, and her troopers. Luckily, Felix is able to use his leaping ability to avoid their fire, before being legged swiped by Calhoun. Being held at gunpoint, Felix quickly identified himself before noticing how beautiful Calhoun was in high definition, quickly becoming infatuated with her. Unflattered, Calhoun cut straight to the point and demands to know his business, to which Felix explains he's searching for his cohort Ralph. Calhoun scoffs at the claims until Ralph soars by inside a shuttle—not alone—but with a baby Cy-Bug, an enemy in Hero's Duty. Felix and Calhoun follow the shuttle to Game Central Station. There, the Surge Protector tells them that Ralph has blasted into Sugar Rush. Felix doesn't see Ralph blasting into Sugar Rush with a Cy-Bug as a major problem. However, Calhoun tells him that Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between game time and after hours, meaning they are truly evil. They'll eventually multiply and consume Sugar Rush before destroying all the other games in the arcade. Felix begins to follow Calhoun in, but the sergeant tells Felix to stay put. Despite Calhoun's demands, Felix stands his ground and tells her it's "his job to fix what Ralph wrecks". Calhoun eventually agrees to let him join and the duo head off. In Sugar Rush, they find the shuttle that Ralph, but Ralph and the Cy-Bug are nowhere in sight. While searching in the Candy Tree Forest, Calhoun asks why Ralph went AWOL. Felix is clueless to the fact, but feared that Ralph decided to "go Turbo". Not understanding, Felix explains to Calhoun that when the arcade first opened, TurboTime was the most popular game by far, and Turbo, the lead character of the game, enjoyed being the center of attention. However, when a new racing game RoadBlasters arrived and stole Turbo's thunder, an extremely jealous Turbo game-jumped into the new game and tried to take it over, causing it to crash. As a result, both games were unplugged for good. Just after Felix finishes the story, the branch he and Calhoun are standing on disappears and the two fall into Nesquik Sand. Felix tries to hop out but to no avail. Despaired, he goes into panic until Calhoun punches him calm. Just then, the living rope-like laffy taffys above them begin to laugh, and the more they laugh, the lower they descend. Per Felix's request, Calhoun repeatedly punches Felix's face, which Felix in turn repeatedly repairs himself with his magic hammer, until the taffys are within reach. Felix grabs hold of Calhoun and one of the taffys, which lifts the two into the air. Calhoun is impressed at Felix's dashing heroism, but the moment is short-lived. The two return to the crashed shuttle, which Felix repairs with his hammer. They fly in the shuttle to have an aerial view of the kingdom, and in during which, Felix loving gazes at Calhoun, with his affections heightened. When he calls her "one dynamite gal" as a compliment, Calhoun has flashbacks of her previous relationship and is pained to the point where she lowers the shuttle and orders Felix out. Unbeknown to Felix, "dynamite gal" was what Calhoun's fiancé had called her before he was eaten by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day. Feeling desolate that Calhoun has rejected his affections, Felix walks toward the castle of King Candy and asks the king's assistant, Sour Bill, if he had seen Ralph. With Ralph having become a criminal in Sugar Rush, Sour Bill fears that Felix will also become a threat to King Candy's plot, and imprisons the handyman in King Candy's fungeon. While in the fungeon, he attempts to break the window bars with his hammer, but strengthens them instead, making him hopelessly break down sobbing. Just then, Ralph barges into Felix's cell. Though initially overjoyed to see his friend, Felix berates Ralph for his selfish actions. Ralph explains his reasoning for running away, which comes to a surprise to Felix. Beginning to understand how he cannot change who he is, Ralph asks Felix to fix a kart, the only hope for a little "glitch" named Vanellope, and promises that he will never try to be good again if Felix does so. Felix agrees, touched by Ralph's selflessness. They rescue the imprisoned Vanellope. Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope rush to the speedway; if she crosses the finish line, she will no longer be a glitch. Just as Vanellope reaches second place, Calhoun arrives and reveals that the Cy-Bug hatchling has grown and hatched hundreds of eggs in the catacombs of the game. As the Cy-Bugs ravage through Sugar Rush, Felix and Ralph protect the finish line. In during which, they witness King Candy attacking Vanellope on the jumbo screen. During their scuffle, Vanellope's glitching causes King Candy to also glitch, revealing himself to be Turbo. Felix's jaw drops as both he and Ralph are shocked and speechless at the sight of this revelation. As Vanellope approaches the finish line after escaping Turbo, more swarms of Cy-Bugs explode from ground. Vanellope's kart is caught in an explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Felix and Ralph to rush to her rescue, though this leaves the finish line vulnerable to the Cy-Bugs. Hopeless, they try to evacuate the game, but glitches cannot leave their games, trapping Vanellope. Felix asks Calhoun if there is any way to save Sugar Rush, to which Calhoun explains that without a beacon, the bugs cannot be stopped. Ralph quickly formulates a plan to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain volcano, hoping to have its lava eruption act as the beacon. He leaves Vanellope under Felix's protection, and the two watch on anxiously as Ralph is confronted by Turbo, who has turned into a Cy-Bug after being eaten by one. Fortunately, Ralph succeeds in igniting an eruption, which produces the beacon that attracts and vaporizes all the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo, for good. Felix jumps with joy as he congratulates Ralph on saving Sugar Rush, as well as the entire arcade. In his euphoric rush, Felix kisses Calhoun on the cheek, and the sergeant reacts by yanking him up, initially appearing to strangle him, but to Felix's surprise, she returns the kiss. Felix then repairs the finish line with his hammer, allowing Vanellope to cross. When she does, she is revealed to be a princess and the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush. At that time, the arcade is about to open so Calhoun calls Felix and Ralph to head back to their respective games. Felix and Ralph travel back to Fix-It Felix Jr. just in time to show Mr. Litwak that it still works, sparing the game from being unplugged. They invite homeless video game characters such as Q*bert into their game to help out on the bonus levels and also make Niceland a new home for the new characters. Afterwards, Felix and Calhoun wed with Ralph serving as Felix's best man and Vanellope as the maid of honor. And this time, Calhoun's troopers were on watch for a potential Cy-Bug attack just in case. During the end credits, Felix and Ralph are shown having various game-jumping adventures with Vanellope and Calhoun. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Felix returns for the sequel, with Jack McBrayer reprising his role. After Sugar Rush is unplugged due to a broken steeing wheel, Felix and Calhoun instantly agree to adopt the now-orphan Sugar Rush racers, a decision he quickly begins to regret after discovering the terror of instantly becoming a father of fifteen children. And him and Calhoun also learn that Taffyta Muttonfudge isn't the sweet child, that she looks like. At Tapper's, Ralph offers Felix Vanellope's unused root beer, which the stressed-out hero guzzles down. Felix then says "eee-a, boy", which inspires Ralph to think up a plan to use eBay to buy a new steering wheel in order to prevent Sugar Rush from being unplugged permanently. Felix, upon realizing this would return his life to normal, immediately supports the plan and agrees to cover for Ralph while he sneaks out to the internet. An excited Ralph runs off, declaring all drinks for the night are on Felix, causing him to sigh in defeat. At the end of the film, despite their initial troubles, Felix and Calhoun have managed to reform the young Sugar Rush racers, and are seen cheering their children on in a race, while bragging to Surge about the best way to raise children (which is drowned out by the racing engines). He is later seen meeting up with Ralph to begin their game. In a post-credits scene, Felix is present along with some ''Slaughter Race racers rickrolling with Ralph to the tune "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley,. Other appearances Both Felix and Ralph starred in a commercial promoting GameFly, which briefly showcased the two discovering the options to rent games. In the web series Disney Drive-On with The Muppets, Felix can be seen as artwork on the Fix-It Felix Jr. game cabinet in several shots. Printed material ''The Wrecking Party'' In this story, Felix and the Nicelanders throw a special party in Ralph's honor known as a "Wrecking Party". While tending to average party festivities such as cake and socializing, the group also engages in wrecking; with Felix having created a large brick wall specifically to destroy just for the occasion. Video games ''Wreck-It Ralph In the video game, Fix-It Felix is a playable character along with Wreck-It Ralph. Unlike Ralph, who wrecks things, punches Cy-Bugs, climbs ladders, and pushes things; Fix-It Felix uses his hammer to turn the Cy-Bugs back into eggs (because the hammer restores anything to its original glory), can hop once in midair, and can hop wall-to-wall to get to the top. In the beginning cutscene, Ralph reveals that Felix and Calhoun are married and joins Ralph on watching Vanellope in the Random Roster race. When Ralph accidentally drops a Cy-Bug egg into a taffy pool and unleashes an invasion, Felix joins Ralph on a journey to destroy the Cy-Bugs by making beacons in each level. At the end cutscene, Felix, with Calhoun, puts up a sign that said, "Cy-Bug safety is our priority" with a picture of a Cy-Bug on it and then returns to his game to keep the gamers happy. Other games Felix appears in ''Disney INFINITY as a townsperson costume for the Toy Box. He also has his own power disc where each player has a chance to heal themselves. In the sequel, Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, Felix's role is somewhat expanded, and he serves as a Toy Box City builder. In Disney Crossy Road, both Felix in his normal attire and wedding tuxedo appear in the 'Rare' class. Normal Felix has the power to fix things after obtaining cherries. In ''Disney Magic Kingdoms'''' Felix (along with his wife Calhoun) are gem characters and can b unlocked 13 days after the Wreck-It-Ralph event. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort In the 2015 rendition of World of Color, Felix, alongside Calhoun, appears during the segment celebrating Disney animated films, and more specifically, romance and friendship. Walt Disney World Felix and Ralph were featured in their own segment in the castle show, Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. The two take part in an 8-Bit life-sized game of Fix-It Felix on Cinderella Castle. In the seasonal Disney's Hollywood Studios show, Jingle Bell, Jingle BAM!, Felix and Calhoun briefly appear sharing a kiss during "The Christmas Song" segment. Disney Cruise Line In Vanellope's Sweets and Treats aboard the Disney Dream, Felix has a dessert named after him called "Fix-It Felix Chocolate Gummy Bear". Gallery Trivia *Felix is the only main character in the film to be seen regenerating after dying (along with a character from ''Hero's Duty). *In Latin, "Felix" means "lucky" and "successful". *Felix's name ends with Jr., which means that his father was likely also named 'Fix-it Felix'. *In one scene of the film, Felix mentions Mario during the party; Felix's main inspiration was Mario, Nintendo's mascot. *Felix can speak Q*bertese, although he says it's a little rusty. *In The Art of Wreck-It Ralph, it shows changes in Fix-It Felix's appearance from a figure made of measuring rulers to a human wearing overalls to a human wearing a modern plumber's uniform. *Fix-It Felix has some facial similarities with his voice actor, Jack McBrayer. *Even though Felix wears a short-sleeved blue shirt and carries a golden hammer in the game (and in the film), the film shows that the Fix-It Felix Jr. game cabinet has pictures of him wearing a yellow shirt and carrying a normal hammer. This was common of arcade games in the early 80s, with game art rarely matching the colors of the ingame graphics. *In the junior novelization, when Mary is announcing the Nicelanders' favorite flavors and gets to Felix's, she isn't interrupted by Ralph like in the movie, so she reveals that Felix's favorite flavor is vanilla. *Early versions of Ralph Breaks the Internet had Felix and Calhoun joining Ralph and Vanellope in their journey to the Internet. Despite tweets from the production crew that Felix and Calhoun's marriage would play a large part in the sequel, their screentime was largely cut down. This was partially altered to keep the arcade relevant, runtime reasons, and due to the belief that having too many characters adventuring through the Internet would overwhelm the story. References de:Fix-It Felix Jr. nl:Fix-It Felix Jr. zh:阿修 Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Spouses Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Tritagonists Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Parents Category:Celebrate the Magic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks